Frozen: Fire and Ice Combine
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: Arriving at the coronation of King Elais in Arendelle, who struggles with powers he was born with, Adeline comes with Rapunzel and Eugene. Born of fire powers and taught early on that fire can be dangerous. Now she must help the King when his ice powers go out of control. And what's worse, he doesn't know how to stop it. MaleElsaxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I thank Whirlpool24 for helping me.**_

The sun was shining on a warm summer day in Arendelle. But it wasn't just any day. It was the day the eldest Prince became King. The dock master bowed his head and said, "Welcome to Arendelle!"

"An Merci," The French Dignitary said to him and bowed back.

"Watch your step please. The gates will be opening soon," The dock master warned him.

"Why do I have to wear this?" A boy complained to his mother.

"Because the King has come of age. It's Coronation Day," His mother answered as she straightened his jacket.

"That's not my fault," He complained to her.

In the meantime, a reindeer prodded a woman by a wagon with ice on it.

"What do you want Sven?" She asked him and changed her voice, "Give me a snack."

"What's the magic word?" She asked and then pretended to be Sven, "Please?"

Then Sven jumped up and took the carrot out of her hand.

"Uh uh uh! Share," She told him and then got the rest of the carrot back to take a bite out of it.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gate," Percy said in excitement to his wife.

"And for a whole day! Oh faster Percy," She said as she gave him his hat and then dragged him to the gate.

"Ah Arendelle. Our most mysterious partner in trade," The Duchess of Weselton says to her bodyguards, "Open up those gates so I might learn your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?"

"So your parents say the princes of Arendelle are your cousins?" Adeline asked Rapunzel as she got off the ship with her.

"Yes. My dad, King Fredrick, and their father were first cousins," Rapunzel said as she walked down the walk with her and Eugene.

"Wow, now that is a big gate," Eugene commented and pointed at the huge oaken doors, "So why did their dad just break off contact? I mean shouldn't they have been helping to look for you when you were stolen?"

"I asked my dad that, but for some reason he said that King Agnarr had some family issues with his oldest Elias", Rapunzal said to him, "He said it happened some time when he was six years old. And then he said that he had to close the gates and limit the staff to a few people. But I am really excited to finally meet them!"

"I hope your cousins accept someone like me," Adeline said as she looked at her hands.

"Hey they are going to love just as much as we do," Rapunzel said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Then the doors opened up to the public with Prince Aaron standing at the front.

"Welcome! Come right in everyone!" He welcomed as he watched all the people walking in.

"Aaron! Prince Aaron over here," Rapunzel called out to him and waved to get his attention, "Hi nice to meet you. I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona. This is my boyfriend Eugene and our friend Adeline."

"Rapunzel. Oh you're our long lost cousin from Corona," Aaron exclaimed and then hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you, your majesty, " Adeline said as she bowed to him in respect.

"And it's nice to meet you too, Adeline," Aaron said as he returned the bow. Then he noticed her dress. The orange and red colors blended together to resemble fire. And her necklace was the Corona's symbol of the sun and her earrings were flames.

Adeline noticed his outfit too. The light green jacket with gold apricots, a brown vest with a white tie with a gold clip, yellow belt and dark green pants.

"Uh, your um," Adeline said as she pointed to her strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh you mean this," Aaron asked and gestured to the white streak in his auburn hair. "Yeah I was born with it. But for some reason, I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

"A troll," Eugene chuckled and sighed in amusement, "So what's your big brother like?"

"Uh that's kind of hard to say," Aaron said and rubbed the back of his neck, "When we were little, we were thick as thieves."

"After they closed the gates, we were separated. I tried to get Elias out of his room to play with me like we used to, but he wouldn't open his locked door. He kept saying, 'Go away Aaron.' As I got older, I started talking to the pictures on the walls for companionship," Aaron said to them and then remembered the tragedy, "And then three years ago, our parents left for a trip and would have been back in two weeks. But there was a terrible storm at sea and their ship went down. I was the only family member at their funerals. I tried one more time to be there for Elias but he still wouldn't let me in."

"I'm so sorry Aaron," Rapunzel said as she held his hand and then gave him a hug. Which he returned in kind.

'After the coronation, I think I'll try to talk to Elias myself,' Adeline thought to herself, 'Just to get his side of the story. There had to be a reason he just shut himself away from everyone. Especially when his little brother is the only member of his side of the family left.'

XXXXXXXXX

Elias looked out to the people gathered outside and exhaled a deep breath.

**Don't let them in. **

**Don't let them see. **

**Be the good guy **

**You always have to be.**

He looked at his father's coronation portrait and took off his gloves.

**Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show.**

He picked up a candlestick and an ornament to mirror his father. And then a couple seconds later, they both were covered in ice.

**Make one wrong move and everyone will know.**

He set them down disappointed and then looked at his hands.

**It's only for today. It's agony to wait. Tell the guards to open up the gate!**

"_It's only for today. It's agony to wait._" Aaron smiled at all the other people coming. "_The Gate! For the first time in forever._"

"**Don't let them in. Don't let them see,**" Elias looked at the crowds pouring in with anxiety.

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of,_" Aaron climbed on the top of the bridge and held onto a lamp to get a better view.

"**Be the good guy you always have to be,**" Elias walked out to the balcony.

"_A chance to change my lonely world,_ " Aaron swung over to the other side before dropping down. "_A chance to find true love._ "

"**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,** " Elias closed his eyes before looking to the sky.

"_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. For the first time in forever. For the first time in forever,_" Aaron made his way to the dock with confidence. "_Nothing's in my way!_"

Then a big horse hit him into some rope. He stumbled backwards into a boat as the horse put his hoof down to keep him from falling in the water below. And some seaweed landed on his head as well.

"Hey," He shouted as he lifted the seaweed to look at who hit him.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt," A woman in a white and brown dress with blue flowers, white gloves and black riding boats asked him.

XXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel sat in the front with Eugene and Adeline as the choir sang in Norwagian. Adeline turned with the crowd to see Elias in the traditional Aredelle king attire. He was wearing a teal coat while underneath was a black waistcoat with gold V shaped design on it. Above it were several diamond marks in red, teal, light blue and blue decorate his collar. His pants were the same teal as his coat with a gold belt around the waist. He made his way to the front of the chapel and stood before the bishop with Aaron standing by his side.

'Wow he's handsome. No actually, I think that's the most handsome man I've ever seen,' Adeline thought to herself as she looked at him standing in the sunlight.

Elias bowed his head to accept the crown. And then saw the bishop present the scepter and orb. As he reached for them, the bishop cleared his throat.

"Your majesty. The gloves," the Bishop whispered to him.

Elias took a shaky breath as he slowly removed the gloves. Then reached for the scepter and orb with shaking hands and lifted them off the pillow. As he turned to face the crowd, he stood tall.

Adeline noticed that he was shaking in fear and then saw frost forming on the scepter and orb in his hands. But she decided to stay quiet about it as the Bishop announced to the crowd in old Norse.

"King Elias of Arendelle," the Bishop announced as Elias quickly put them down to put his gloves back on.

"King Elias of Arendelle," The crowd exclaimed and then applauded and cheered for him.

XXXXXXXXX

In the ballroom, Rapunzel laughed as she danced with Eugene and then bowed to him when the music ended.

"Presenting King Elias of Arendelle," Kai said as Elias came in front of the throne. "And Prince Aaron of Arendelle. "

Aaron came out and then waved to Rapunzel in the crowd.

"Oh uh here? Are you sure? I don't think I'm supposed to," Aaron started to say until Kai put him shoulder to shoulder next to Elias, "Oh. Okay."

"Hi," Elias said to Aaron.

"Hi. Hi me?" Aaron asked him as he nodded to him, " Oh. Um...hi."

"You look handsome," Elias smiled at him.

"Thank you. You look handsomefuler. I mean not fuller," Aaron stammered, "You don't look fuller but you look more handsome."

"Thank you," Elias chuckled and looked at the guests celebrating, "So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought," Aaron commented to him.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elias asked and then closed his eyes with Aaron and smelled the air.

"Chocolate," The two of them said at the same time and then laughed together.

"Your majesty," Kai said to him and presented an older woman, "The Duchess of Weaseltown."

"Weselton," Duchess frowned at him as she corrected him, "The Duchess of Weselton, your majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it's only fitting that I should offer you your first dance as King.

Then she does a little fiddle with her feet, turned and then bowed her head and held out her hand. Her wig tipping forward revealing her bald head making Elias and Aaron chuckle. Then they both clear their throats to cover their laugh.

"Uh thank you, only I don't dance," Elias said to her and then gestured to Aaron. "But my brother does.

"Oh, " Aaron laughed modestly until he realized what Elias was offering.

"Well lucky you," Duchess said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, "If I swoon, catch me will you?"

"Sorry," Elias apologized as he watched his brother go and chuckled.

"Ok now I should talk to him," Adeline thought to herself and made her way through the crowd. Then saw two men crowding her.

"Hi there lady. Why don't you go out with us," one of them suggested to her.

"Not right now sir, " Adeline said and started to move past them once more.

"Come on lady. We know of a better party to go then this," The second one said as he eyes her.

"I said no thank you, " Adeline said in annoyance, "Will you please leave me alone?"

"What are you doing to her?" Elias demanded as he stood in front of her. Having seen her being bothered by the pair of them.

"We're just asking this beautiful lady out for some 'fun' tonight, your highness," The man said to him.

"Well I'm sure you heard what she said, " Elias said as he slightly drew his sword, "Leave her alone."

"What can a weak king like you even do," The second one sneered at him.

Then the pair of them drew their swords at him. The crowd gasped in fright as the pair of them charged at Elias. He responded by dodging their attacks with ease and then grabbed one of the strangers from behind and put his sword to his neck. His sword fell at Adeline's feet.

"Will you leave her alone now?" Elias coldly asked them.

Adeline picked up the sword and used it to block the first man's partner. He chuckled at her action.

"Do you even know how to use that?" He smirked and then yelped as she slashed his mustache clean off his face.

"Did I forget to mention I studied fencing," Adeline smirked at him and held the sword to his neck.

"Kai! Bring the guards and have them take these two to the dungeon for threatening my guests and me," Elias yelled and pushed the first stranger into his partner and sheathed his sword.

"Yes sir," Kai said to him and gestures for the guards to drag the two strangers away from the party. "It's alright everyone. Our king is safe. Let's get back to the celebration."

"Thanks for standing up for me," Adeline said to him and bowed to him in respect, "I'm Adeline of Corona. I came with their princess, Rapunzel, your long lost cousin. Have you heard of her?"

"Yes, I heard from our cousin Frederick that she had been found," Elias said.

"I think you should go meet her. She's really excited about this," Adeline suggested and pointed to Rapunzel enjoying the buffet with Eugene.

"Uh I don't know about that," Elias said as he rubbed his hands. "I don't know what I would even say to her."

"You could ask her to tell you her story, " Adeline said and then took his hand, "Come on, she won't bite."

Then they made their way through the crowd to the buffet table. Rapunzel quickly swallowed the chocolate in her mouth then wiped her mouth.

"Hi Elias, it's great to meet you at last," Rapunzel said and then gave him a hug.

"Oh uh, yes it's good to meet you at last too," Elias said awkwardly and then patted her arm. "Could I ask you some things?

"Oh sure. Ask away," Rapunzel said as she let go of him, "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, why were you kidnapped?" Elias asked her.

"Excuse me. Hi, your majesty. I'm Flynn Rider," Eugene introduced himself.

"Eugene," Rapunzel corrected him, "His real name is Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Anyway, it started with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured," Eugene told him and opened his hands like a flower, "Centuries passed and a hop, skip and jump right away grew a kingdom. That's Corona and it was ruled by your cousin King Frederick and his wife Queen Arianna. And Queen Arianna was about to have a baby, but she got really sick. She was running out of time and that's when people start looking for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower. Well this old woman named Mother Gothel, instead of sharing the sun's gift, hoarded it's healing powers and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was sing a special song."

"That's amazing and a little on the creepy side," Elias said to him as he listened to Eugene's story. "So how did they find the flower if she'd hidden it for years?"

"She hid it with a basket made of branches and leaves. One night, she knocked it over while leaving and the guards found it. They took it back to the castle and the flower healed Queen Arianna. Then a healthy baby girl was born with beautiful golden hair," He said as he put his arm on his shoulder and then gestured to Rapunzel, "I'll give you a hint, that was Rapunzel. To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the air. And for a moment everything was perfect. And then the moment ended."

"I think I have an idea where this is going," Elias said as he brushed his arm off him.

"Yes. Gothel broke into the castle at night. She tried to just cut her hair but it didn't work. So she stole the child and just like that," He said and snapped his fingers, "Gone. The kingdom searched and searched but they couldn't find the princess. But deep in the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised her as her own child."

"I used to have long magic hair that glowed when I sang and healed others," Rapunzel said as she stroked her hair, "Mother Gothel taught me the song and she used my hair to keep herself young. "

"So that's why my father got letters from Corona for years. King Frederick must have thought if you weren't in Corona, then perhaps the thief fled here to Arendelle," Elias said as he remembered his father getting letters until three years ago. And then thought of something else. Rapunzel had powers just like him. But hers were used to heal while his could only bring danger to people. Like his brother.

"Mother Gothel told me that the outside world was filled with horrible, selfish people," Rapunzel said to him, "And I was never allowed to leave."

"But the wall of the tower couldn't hide everything from her," Eugene explained to him as he held Rapunzel's hand, "Each year on her birthday, King Frederick and Queen Arianna released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hopes that one day their lost princess would return."

"And I really wanted to see them. So one day Eugene came into my tower to hide from the guards and I knocked him out with my frying pan. We went on an adventure and I finally got to see them from a boat in the bay," Rapunzel said as she got some punch. "Then I thought Eugene abandoned me and went back home and realized that I'm the lost princess and Mother Gothel had been lying to me for 18 years. Eugene came to rescue me but she stabbed him in the side. I tried to heal him and he cut my hair. I lost my magic and Mother Gothel turned old and then tripped on my long hair out the window. She turned into dust and fell to the ground."

"Wow, that is a horrible way to die," Elias commented and then winced as he imagined the story she was telling him.

"Yeah, so Eugene almost died and then I cried a tear. It fell on his face and I still had some magic left in me to heal him, " Rapunzel said to him, "Then he brought me back to my parents and the whole celebrated my return. And Eugene gave up his Flynn Rider name for his real name which I like so much better."

"Wow, that was quite the story. And how did you two meet Adeline?" Elias asked them.

"That's a story as well," Adeline said to him.

"Well, it wasn't long after I started being a princess. I was drawing in my room when I spotted smoke in the distance. There was a fire in the forest," Rapunzel said to him, "I called the guards to come help me put the fire out. We rode to the source and found a village on fire."

"Then I ordered the guards to fan out to find people. I went to one house and found Adeline curled up in the corner. She was scared and Eugene and I got her out," Rapunzel said as she looked at Adeline. "Then the guards managed to put the fire out, but the villagers weren't around. And...there were two casualties."

"Who?" Elias asked.

"My parents," Adeline sadly said and showed him a locket. "They were upstairs in my house. I couldn't get to them in time."

"I am so sorry for your loss," Elias compassionately said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"After that, we tried to find if someone in her village was still around but all the footprints lead out of the village. So I offered her a place at the palace," Rapunzel said to him. "And it took a little convincing but she agreed to stay with us."

"King Elias, may I speak to you in private?" Adeline asked him.

"I suppose so. This way, " Elias said as he pointed to a room opposite the throne room. He led her there then shut the door. "Ok what did you want to tell me?"

"Actually it's more like a statement. I saw what you did to your specter," She said to him.

"What are you talking about?" Elias asked in worry as he rubbed his hands.

"I saw the ice form from your bare hands." She pointed out and held his hand.

Elias looked like he was going to have a panic attack. Someone saw!

"I didn't tell anyone about this, I swear. And I know what it's like to be afraid," Adeline said as she rubbed her arm, "Because I-

"Elias," Aaron called out.

"Excuse me a moment," Elias bowed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I thank Whirlpool24 of DeviantArt for helping me. The song is "You are Loved (Don't give up)" by Josh Groban**_

"Elias! I mean King. Me again." Aaron said and brought the woman that hit him with her horse earlier forward. "May I present Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles."

"Your majesty, " Hanna curtsied to him.

As Elias bowed to her, Adeline eyed Hanna. There was something in her eyes that didn't seem right to her.

"We would like," Aaron and Hanna said at the same time.

"Your blessing," Hanna grinned.

"Of...our marriage," They finished together and hugged one another.

"Marriage?" Elias repeated in disbelief.

"What?" Adeline questioned.

"Yes," Aaron said in excitement.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elias said to them so they would explain.

"Well we haven't worked out all the details yet," Aaron said as he let go of her, "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. And then... oh wait would we live here?"

"Here?" Elias exclaimed.

"Absolutely," Hanna said to Aaron.

"Aaron," Elias started to say.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your sisters to come stay with us," Aaron suggested as he held her hands in his.

"What?! No no no no no," Elias exclaimed but his protest started to fall on deaf ears.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must," Aaron started to say until Elias put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just wait a second. No one sisters are staying here. No one is getting married," Elias said to him.

"Wait what?" Aaron looked at him in surprise.

"What's going on," Rapunzel asked in confusion as she came over with Eugene.

"Aaron just asked Elias' blessing to be married to a woman he just met today," Adeline explained to them and pointed to Hanna.

"What?!" The both of them exclaimed.

"May I talk to you a moment," Elias asked Aaron. "Alone?"

"No," Aaron said and stood back from him to put his arm around Hanna, "Whatever you have to say. You can say it to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry someone you just met," Elias firmly said.

"Yeah he's right buddy," Eugene said to him, "Trust me, it doesn't work that way. If it did, Rapunzel and I would have already been married. Even if she did hit me with a frying pan."

"Well you can if it's true love, Eugene," Aaron stubbornly said to him.

"Aaron what do you know about true love?" Elias asked him.

"More than you. All you know how to do is shut people out," Aaron said as he glared at him.

"Aaron! Now that was over the line," Rapunzel said to him as she saw that comment hurt Elias.

"You asked me for my blessing and my answer is no," Elias frowned at him and walked past him, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Your highness if I may-" Hanna started to say.

"No, you may not. I think this was all a mistake," Elias cut her off and then clinched his hands, "The party is over. Close the gates. Rapunzel, you, Eugene and Adeline can stay the night and then tomorrow you will go back to your kingdom with the other delegates."

"Yes your majesty," A guard said to him.

"What? Elias no," Aaron cried out and then grabbed his glove, "No wait!"

"Give me my glove," Elias cried out and tried to take it back.

"Oh no," Adeline gasped in shock.

"What's wrong," Rapunzel asked in concern.

"You remember how my powers are linked to my emotions," Adeline asked and bit her lip.

"Elias please," Aaron pleaded with him and held the glove back, "Please I can't live like this anymore."

"Then leave," Elias coldly said and then turned his back on him.

"What did I ever do you?" Aaron shouted in shock and was close to tears.

"Enough Aaron," Elias demanded and felt himself getting upset.

"No why do you shut me out, Why, why do you shut the world out," Aaron shouted drawing the attention of the crowd and then screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elias screamed at him and then waved his hand with ice forming around him. "

"WHOA WHOA WHOA," Eugene exclaimed as he pulled Rapunzel and Adeline away from the ice spikes.

"Sorcery," Duchess of Weselton exclaimed and held her bodyguards close to her, "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elias," Aaron asked in shock.

Elias panted in shock and then ran out a door.

"I'm going after him," Adeline said to Rapunzel and Eugene before taking after him.

"Adeline wait," Rapunzel and Eugene shouted to her.

She ignored them as she followed him through the castle. Then she saw him go out the front door to the crowd.

"There he is," A woman in the crowd said.

"It is him," A man bows to Elias, "King Elias. Our handsome king."

Elias panted as he pushed past the man and saw a mother with a baby before him.

"Your majesty," The mother asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"No." Elias said as he saw the baby reaching for him and then backed away to a fountain. His hand touched the stones and ice overtakes it in the form of a scary sculpture. The crowd gasped in fear and back away from him. The mother held her now crying baby protectively as she moved away from him. He looked around and saw Adeline coming at him just as the Duchess appeared at the door.

"There he is! Stop him," She demanded of her bodyguards.

"Please stay away from me! Stay away," Elias barely warned her before a blast of ice escaped his hands and hit the stairs in front of her. Adeline rolled to avoid the blast and looked behind her in surprise.

"Monster! Monster," The Duchess yelled and pointed to him.

"No, he's not," Adeline glared at her and then saw him leaving "Elias, wait! This isn't helping!"

"Elias! Elias!" Aaron shouted and followed him.

Elias ran down the hill to the water and saw Adeline following him. He barely stepped on ice and it froze below him. He gasped in surprise and then took a step on it to make an ice float. Then he started running on a bridge of ice forming under him. Adeline quickly followed him across the water with it melting a bit under her steps.

"Wait please," Aaron shouted to him, "Elias, stop!"

"Aaron," Hanna called to him and then pulled him to stop running.

"No," Aaron sadly said as he dropped to his knees with his brother's glove in his hand.

"The fjord," Hanna exclaimed as she pointed to the fjord freezing all over and trapping the ships.

"Adeline," Rapunzel called out across it when she saw her barely disappearing in the woods.

"Snow," A servant asked in concern.

"Snow," Another woman asked her.

"Yes snow," A servant said and covered her mouth in shock.

"Are you alright," Hanna asked Aaron in concern.

"No," Aaron said as he crossed his arms to warm up.

"Did you know," Hanna carefully asked him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"...No," Aaron sadly said as he looked at her and then sees the Duchess of Weselton panicking.

"Oh no it's snowing. It's snowing! The king has cursed this land," She cried out and pulled down one of her bodyguards, "He must be stopped! You have to go after him!"

"Wait no," Aaron protested to her.

"You," The Duchess exclaimed and hid behind her bodyguards, "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?!"

"No, I'm completely ordinary," Aaron explained.

"That's right, he is," Hanna stated and then corrected herself, "In the best way."

"And my brother is not a monster," Aaron said with a frown.

"He nearly killed me," the Duchess exclaimed in fright.

"Oh, you slipped on ice," Hanna sighed and crossed her arms.

"His ice." The Duchess shouted defensively.

"It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this," Aaron said to her and ignored her rolling her eyes at him. Then he sighed before addressing the people, "Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so...I'm the one that needs to go after him."

"What?" Hanna exclaimed in disbelief.

" Yes," the Duchess of Weselton agreed and remained behind her bodyguards.

"Bring me my horse, please," Aaron ordered one of the servants and started to walk through the crowd.

"Aaron no," Hanna protested and pulled his shoulder, "It's too dangerous!"

"Elias is not dangerous," Elias assured her and cupped her cheek, "I'll bring him back and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you then," Hanna said as she held his hand.

"No," Aaron said and then put his hand on top of hers, "I need you here to take care of Arendelle.

"On my honor," Hanna bowed to him.

"I leave Princess Hanna in charge," Aaron announced to everyone as he mounted his horse. Then saw Rapunzel and Eugene on a white horse of their own named Maximus.

"We'll help you too," Rapunzel said to him.

"Thank you cousin," Aaron warmly said and saw Hanna holding his horses reins.

"Are you sure you can trust him," Hanna asked in concern, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's my brother. He would never hurt me," Aaron assured her and then snapped his reins to take off.

"Go Max," Eugene said to the horse and they took off after Aaron.

XXXXXXXXX

On the North Mountain, a great wind blew flurries around. There on the side is a figure trudging up through the snow, exhausted.

**"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." **

**"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the King." **

He sadly looked around at the desolate place.

**"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."** He sighed as glanced down at his hand and then looked straight ahead.

**"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good guy you always have to be." **

**"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know." **

He looked at his other glove and then tossed it into the wind.

**"Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore." **

He sent up small flurries in the air. Then he swirled his hands around and made a little snowman like when he was a child.

**"Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door." **

**"I don't care what they're going to say." **

**"Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."**

He smiled as he experimented more with his powers and then let his cape go in the wind with a smirk. As he walked up the rest of the mountain, he had more energy in his step.

**"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small."**

**"And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all." **

He looked back at where he came from and then ran up the rest of the mountain to a gorge.

**"It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through." **

He threw out his hands and part of a bridge made of snow started to form across the gorge. He arched his eyebrow and approached it.

**"No wrong, no right. No rules for me. I'm free!" **

Then he stepped on the bridge and it turned to ice. He spread out his arms and started making the rest of the bridge to get across.

**"Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky." **

**"Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry." **

**"Here I'll stand and here I'll stay." **

He stomps his foot and ice formed around him in the shape of a snowflake.

**"Let the storm rage on." **

Then he raised his arms and then a floor rises from the ground. Around him a castle started to form as he used his power more and more. The doorways formed in the walls as they rose higher and higher.

**"My power flurries through the air into the ground."**

**"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around."**

Then the ceiling formed above his head in the shape of angles. And then a huge ice chandelier formed from the ceiling.

**"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast."**

**"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"**

Elias pulled off his crown and then tossed it to the side. Then he dropped his head and ruffled his hair more. Tiny snowflakes formed in the strands.

**"Let it go! Let it go!" **

**"And I'll rise like the break of dawn."**

He raised his arms and his magic formed over his clothes changing them into a light blue color. His boots changed to a more crystal-like appearance. As did his shirt and pants. A massive snowflake formed in the front of his shirt and white flurries designs appeared as he walked forwards. Then a light blue crystal like cape formed behind him.

**"Let it go! Let it go!" **

**"That perfect boy is gone." **

**"Here I stand in the light of day"**

He smiled with confidence as he walked out to the balcony into the sun.

**"Let the storm rage on!" **

**"The cold never bothered me anyway."**

He smirked as he looked out to the mountains. And then shut the doors behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

"Elias! I can't believe I lost him," Adeline groaned and then shivered. "If only I had brought warmer clothes."

Then she saw a chimney smoking some ways away. She smiled and then ran to it. She looked up at a sign covered in snow and then knocked it away to read it.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," Adeline read the sign and then knocked off the snow to the smaller sign, "And Sauna."

Then she quickly got inside and rubbed her arms to get herself warm.

"Hoo hoo," Oaken called out to her, "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suit, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?'"

"Thank you. But where's the winter stuff," Adeline asked him as she looked around the store.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken said and then pointed to the back with a few outfits and boots on the wall.

She looked them over and then picked out an outfit and paid for it.

"Could you direct me to a changing room," Adeline asked him, "I would like to make some changes to this."

"It's over there dear." Oaken pointed to a door to the side.

Adeline walked into the room and shut the door. She changed out of her old dress into the other dress. Then a warm glowing light comes from the bottom of the cracks of the door. She let her hair down and then used her powers to make flames appear on the bottom of her blue skirt and the shoulders of her teal top. Her cape changed to red over the black sleeves. Then she puts on warm brown boots before coming out of the changing room.

"Ooh I like the changes you made. How did you do it?" Oaken asked her curiously.

"Oh that's a secret sir," Adeline said to him. "Uh by the way, I'm looking for a man. I think he came this way but I'm not sure. Have you seen him?

"Only one I've seen today is you dear," Oaken said and then pointed outside, "But there is a real holler coming from that mountain. Perhaps your friend went there."

She looked up to see a huge mountain in the distance and saw the storm was coming from there.

"That will work. Thank you for the outfit sir." Adeline said to him.

As she started to go back outside, she noticed her other dress was a bit frozen at the bottom.

"Uh could you please let my dress thaw out here?" Adeline asked Oaken, "I'll come back for it later."

"Sure thing dear," Oaken said as he took her dress and hung it up on a line.

She walked out the door. "I'm coming, Elias."

Time passed as Adeline sighed and looked up at the mountain. Going on foot was taking too long.

"At this rate, I'm never going to get up there," Adeline groaned after seeing how far she had to go. Then she heard hoof steps behind her and saw Max, "Oh Max!"

"Adeline, there you are," Rapunzel said and got down to hug her.

"What are you doing out here?" Adeline asked them.

"Well we came to find Elias and you, " Eugene said, "Look we'll find him, why don't you head back to Arendelle?"

"No, I'm not going back," Adeline stubbornly said and crossed her arms.

"Adeline," Rapunzel started to say.

"No Rapunzel, I think I can help him, " Adeline said and held up her hand, "He doesn't have control over his powers yet. I know what's that like remember?"

Then Eugene and Rapunzel remember when they found out she was the one that started the fire that burned down her village.

"If anyone knows what he's going through, it's me," Adeline said.

"Ok, but Eugene and I need winter clothes if we're going to continue on," Rapunzel said to Adeline.

"I know of a trading post back there. You can wait for Aaron too," Adeline said to her.

"Good luck, Adeline," Rapunzel said to her after giving her a hug. "Do you want to take Maximus with you?"

"No, you need him," Adeline said and then stretched her hands out to the earth.

As she held out her hands, the ground shook around them. Then the rock glowed yellow and red as they started taking shape. Adeline looked at Maximus for a moment. She closed her eyes and a horse began to form from the rocks with eyes of flame. Rapunzel and Eugene stared in awe and surprise at what she just did with her powers. The horse reared up on its hind leg and neighed loudly when fire spewing from its mouth. It snorted smoke from its nose as a mane and tail of flames form on it. Adeline pet it's muzzle before mounting it with flame like reins forming into her hands.

"I'll keep going up the mountain and find him." Adeline said as she rode her new horse through the snow to the large peak.

Adeline thought about the friends she made after she struggled to control her own powers. How she told Rapunzel and Eugene the truth about what happened that day and how she expected Rapunzel to banish her from Corona. But instead she gave her a chance to learn control and how she said she was her friend. And now she had the chance to help someone else like her.

_"Don't give up. It's just the weight of the world. When your heart's heavy, I...I will lift it for you."_

Adeline grabbed a branch from the tree and then lit it for a torch. She saw the wolves staring at her and then moved faster.

_"Don't give up. Because you want to be heard. If silence keeps you, I...I will break it for you."_

She blasted a rotten log behind her to scare them off and then continued on.

_"Everybody wants to be understood. Well I can hear you. Everybody wants to be loved. Don't give up. Because you are loved."_

She faced ahead and saw a gorge in front of her. She patted her horse on the side and reared it up to charge forward. Then with a blast of fire behind it, they launched themselves across. Adeline's hair blew behind her as the butterflies formed in her stomach. As they landed, she whooped in joy.

_"Don't give up. It's just the hurt that you hide. When you're lost inside. I...I will be there to find you."_

With more confidence in her body, they continued on their way. Right past a small snowman waddling around a frozen willow tree. It waved to her with a big smile.

_"Don't give up. Because you want to burn bright. If darkness blinds you. I...I will shine to guide you."_

Adeline looked behind her to make sure she actually saw what she thought she saw. She waved back at him and continued up to the top of the mountain. She rode past the ice spikes guarding his home.

_"Everybody wants to be understood. Well I can hear you. Everybody wants to be loved. Don't give up. Because you are loved."_

She jumped over a big column of ice. Getting closer and closer to King Elias's ice palace.

_"You are loved. Don't give up. It's just the weight of the world. Don't give up. Everyone needs to be heard. You are loved."_

Then she stopped in amazement at the sight before her. An ice bridge leading up to a huge beautiful palace of ice. Adeline gasped in awe as she dismounted the horse and pet it for it's help. It sighed in exhaustion as it laid down in the snow. Steam rose around it from the snow melting on it's hot body.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I thank Whirlpool24 of DeviantArt for helping me.**_

Adeline looked at the bridge and sighed to calm herself before climbing it. The last thing she wanted was to melt it before the others could cross it. But she wanted to talk to Elias first. She made her way up to the thick doors. Then she knocked on them.

Elias was enjoying the calmness until he heard the knock.

"That's impossible. No one should have been able to follow me up here," Elias said as he walked down the stairs to the door.

"King Elias," Adeline asked as she heard footsteps inside, "It's me, Adeline. May I please come in?"

"Why are you here? Go away," Elias said to her, "I came here to be alone."

"I know and I know why you did," Adeline said to him.

"How could you possibly know?" Elias asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I'm just like you," Adeline said to him. Then she put her ear to the door and saw him open the door a bit.

"It's true," Adeline said to him, "I would never lie to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Elias asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Someone special," Adeline warmly smiled at him, "So...will you let me in so we can talk? Seriously, it's cold out here."

Elias looked down a moment before opening the door for her.

"Come in," Elias said to her and held out his hand.

"Thank you." Adeline said to him and rubbed her arms.

"Now what did you mean when you said that you were just like me," Elias asked her curiously.

Adeline closed her eyes and then created fire in her hand. Elias gasped in wonder and looked at it in fascination.

"You can create fire? Were you born with this or cursed?" Elias asked her.

"I was born with it," Adeline explained, "And just like you, I had a hard time controlling it."

"The things I've seen. The pain I went through," Adeline said as she put out the fire. "It was awful. I could still see my parents' faces before they died."

"Then how did you learn to control it?" Elias asked her.

"By remembering I wasn't alone. I still had friends to help me through that pain," Adeline said to him and held his hands, "Just like you do."

"I can't have friends around. If I do, they'll just get hurt. It will happen all over again," Elias turned away from her and clinched his hands as the memory of that night echoed in his head.

"Catch me," Young Aaron cried out.

"Aaron," Young Elias cried out and then hit him in the head with his powers.

Elias gasped and shook his head as he tried to forget it again. Adeline looked at him oddly and got in front of him.

"Something happened with your powers, didn't it," She asked him. "What happened?"

"I didn't mean to," Elias said as he looked down, "It wasn't supposed to happen."

"What? What happened?" Adeline insisted.

"I almost killed my little brother," Elias admitted to her. Then he sat down on the stairs with his head in his hands.

Adeline sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched from her touch and moved away from her. She sighed as getting him to open up to that was going to be a challenge. So they sat there silently for they didn't know how long. It could have been two minutes, it could have been fifteen before Elias lifted his head.

"Elias," Aaron asked him and knocked on the door.

Elias hid in the shadows and then let the door open.

"Hey it opened! That's a first," Aaron said and then winced, "Oh uh, Kristen, you should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristen asked in surprise.

"Last time I introduced him to a girl, he froze everything," Aaron said and shrugged.

"Oh come on, it's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life," Kristen begged him, "Please?"

"Bye Sven," Olaf said and waved to her.

"You too, Olaf," Aaron said to him, "Look it's family stuff ok? Just give me a minute. Rapunzel could you and Eugene wait out here too?"

"Ok, but just for a minute," Eugene said as he frowned while trying to warm himself up, "I really don't like the snow."

Then Aaron walked into the room as Olaf started counting the seconds. Adeline got up and smiled at him.

"Hi Adeline," Aaron said to her and looked around, "Where's Elias?"

"Aaron," Elias said and appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Whoa! Elias you look...different," Aaron said in surprise at his brother's new wardrobe and hair style, "It's a good different. And this place? It's amazing."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of," Elias said as he smiled at his work.

"I'm so sorry about what happened," Aaron said to him and walked toward him, "If I'd have known..."

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize," Elias said to him as he backed away, "But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here," Aaron chuckled to him.

"You belong down in Arendelle," Elias said to him.

"So do you," Aaron said trying to convince him.

"You shouldn't run away from your problems," Adeline said to him.

"No, Aaron. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody," Elias sadly said as he looked to the side with one hand on the railing of his staircase.

"Actually, about that...," Aaron winced and then looked behind him.

"59, 60," Olaf counted and then burst through the door.

"Who is that?" Elias asked in surprise.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Olaf cheerfully said as he toddled inside and waved to Adeline, "Hi again. You were riding that rock horse earlier."

"Olaf," Elias asked in disbelief.

"Yeah you built me," Olaf said to him and held his hands in front of him, "Remember that?"

"And you're alive," Elias asked in amazement.

"Uh yeah I think so," Olaf said as he flexed his hands and looked back up at him.

Elias looked at his hands as he did remember making a snowman just like him outside. When he decided he was going to use his powers as he wanted. But he didn't think that it would actually become conscious and be able to move around like a person.

Then Rapunzel and Eugene come in after Olaf and gasp at the wonder of the palace. And not to mention Elias' new look.

"Wow Elias, you look amazing," Rapunzel said to him.

"Elias, we were so close as kids," Aaron said to him, "We can be that way again."

Then the memory of that night came back to Elias.

"Catch me," Young Aaron said and jumped down.

"AARON!" Young Elias cried out and hit Aaron in the face.

"No we can't," Elias shook his head and turned away from them, "Goodbye Aaron. Cousin."

"Elias wait," Aaron said to him as he climbed the stairs.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you," Elias said and climbed further up the stairs to get away from him.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid," Aaron insisted as he followed, "Please don't shut me out again! _Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore."_

Aaron followed him up the big staircase to the right.

_"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand."_

Aaron reached out his hand to him but Elias kept walking away from him.

_"We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

Elias walked into his living quarters and saw Aaron put his hand on his heart.

**"Aaron, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."**

"Yeah, but...," Aaron started to say but Elias cut him off.

"I know! **You mean well, but leave me be,"** Elias said as he waved his hand at him and then walked outside to show him his new kingdom, **"Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."**

_"Actually, we're not,"_ Aaron winced.

**"What do you mean you're not?"** Elias asked in confusion.

_"I get the feeling you don't know,"_ Aaron nervously smiled at him.

**"What do I not know?"** Elias asked in concern.

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow,"_ Aaron wrung his hands and cringed.

"What?" Elias asked in surprise.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere," Aaron told him.

"Everywhere?" Elias asked in shock and snowflakes started to fall around them.

"It's the emotions again," Adeline warned Rapunzel and Eugene. Then they took shelter behind the balcony.

"Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it," Aaron said to him.

"No, I can't. I...I don't know how," Elias cried out to him.

"Sure you can. I know you can," Aaron tried to reassure him, _"Cause for the first time in forever..."_

Elias groaned as he turned away from Aaron knowing he accidentally in Arendelle in a deep freeze. It is almost too much for him to bear. The lives he possibly had ruined because of these powers of his.

**"Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free,"** Elias exclaimed as he looked down ashamed as the snow started swirling around him.

_"You don't have to be afraid,"_ Aaron started walking towards his brother.

**"No escape from the storm inside of me,"** Elias tearfully gripped his heart in anguish.

_"We can work this out together," _Aaron blinked and put his hand up to shield his face.

The wind blew the snow and ice heavier and faster around them.

**"I can't control the curse."** Elias cried out as he wondered if he really was a monster like the Duchess said.

_"We'll reverse the storm you made,"_ Aaron squinted his eyes to protect them trying to get to this brother.

**"Oh, Aaron, please. You'll only make it worse,"** Elias exclaimed and then gripped his hair in panic.

_"Don't panic, "_ Aaron tried to calm him down.

**"There's so much fear,"** Elias panted as he looked at his reflection in the ice.

_"We'll make the sun shine bright,"_ Aaron reached out for Elias.

**"You're not safe here,"** Elias looked at Aaron in terror.

_"We can face this thing together."_ Aaron continued, not giving up on his brother, _"We can change this winter weather, and everything will be alright."_

**"No,"** Elias struggled as he listened to his brother's voice and all the anguish in his body fighting for control, **"I can't!"**

As Elias screamed, ice blasted from his body out and hit Aaron right in the chest. He cried out in pain and then collapsed to his knees. He gripped his chest as a piercing pain course through it. Rapunzel gasped in fear as she ran inside to him. Elias turned around and gasped in horror at the sight of his little brother on the ground, gripping his chest.

"Elias," Adeline said as she came over to him.

"Stay away," Elias said and backed away from her.

"Aaron?! Aaron," Kristen cried out as she ran inside and to him, "Aaron are you alright? "

"Yeah I'm ok," Aaron said as he stood up, "I'm fine."

"Who's this?" Elias asked and then shook his head, "Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together," Aaron insisted as he stood up with Kristen's help.

Kristen noticed icy shadows forming around them. Olaf started noticing them as well.

"How?! What power do you have to stop this winter," Elias desperately asked him, "To stop me?"

"Aaron, I think we should go," Kristen said as she was starting to get a little scared and pulled Aaron to her.

"No," Aaron firmly said to her and then looked at Elias. "I'm not leaving without you, Elias."

"Yes, you are," Elias said heartbroken and then used his powers to make a huge snow monster.

Rapunzel, Eugene and Adeline hid as the monster grabbed Aaron, Kristen and Olaf. Then it walked down the stairs to the door and opened it.

"Stop! Put us down now," Aaron demanded and struggled to get loose.

"Go Away," Marshmallow said in a deep voice and then tossed them down the stairs to the snow.

Elias struggled to hold back the tears as he started pacing. Adeline came out of her hiding place and stopped him for a moment.

"Elias, you shouldn't have done that," Adeline said to him.

"It was for his own good," Elias said to her and crossed his arms, "I...hurt him again. After I promised I would never let this happen again."

"You can't hide away forever," Adeline said to him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I can," Elias said and looked at her, "You saw what happened! What if I do that to you?!"

"Ice doesn't do much against fire, so I'll be fine," Adeline assured him. "Look I'll prove it. Bring up an ice shard."

Elias looked at her unsure and then an ice spike appeared before him. Adeline made fire in her hands and then melted the ice before her. Elias watched her in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Elias asked her in wonder.

"Practice, a calm mind and having a lot of support," Adeline said and pointed out Rapunzel and Eugene.

"You're still here?! No no no," Elias said as he started pacing again, "You can't be here cousin. It's dangerous. Ok, ok come on, Elias. Get it under control. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!"

Then the ice turned dark and red around him and started forming spikes around. He groaned in fear as he crossed his arms and ran down the hall.

"Elias wait come back," Adeline called to him, "It's ok. Shh, calm down. Now about staying here, what are you going to do for food?"

"I never thought of that before," Elias said as he paced more. "Eugene, could you get some food?"

"Yes, but we're not staying here forever. And neither should you," Eugene said as he looked around.

"What other choice do I have?" Elias asked him, "You saw what happened."

"Yes we saw you get scared and called your gift a 'curse'," Adeline said to him, "Elias, there is a way to control it."

"If you know a way to stop this eternal winter caused by me, I'm open to hearing it," Elias said to them and then crossed his arms.

"After my village was burned down and my parents were killed. All I thought fire could do was burn and destroy," Adeline said as she made a small flame in her hands, "But then I found out that fire isn't just destruction. It's life."

"What do you mean?" Elias asked her.

"What do you think the sun is?" Adeline pointed to the sunset, "It is a huge ball of fire in the sky and can cause a drought. But it also can create. It provides warmth just like small fires do."

"Elias, think about it. What does fire do for your whole kingdom," Eugene asked him.

"It provides warmth. And you...cook on it," Elias said as he thought about all the things fire helped make.

"It also makes beautiful glass," Adeline said as she took his hand, "And tools for your people to use every day."

"But ice? What good can come from ice," Elias said as he took his hands out of hers, "It only brings cold and famine."

"And it can be used to store food," Rapunzel suggested as she looked at his room.

"Food," Elias looked at her in confusion and then remembered the ice harvesters outside his palace. "Like in the ice boxes we have here?"

"Yeah. The ice keeps the food fresher longer," Rapunzel explained to him. "And what about ice sculptures? I like to paint. Couldn't you do something artistic with your power?"

"I could...if I could control it, " Elias said in a deadpan voice.

"Then why don't we get started," Adeline suggested and walked to the door. "Come on."

Elias arched his eyebrow at how stubborn this woman is. She just wouldn't give up on trying to help him. Even though in his eyes, he was beyond help.

Elias followed her downstairs and outside his palace. Then Marshmallow looked at them and growled.

"It's alright. They are...guests. Stand down," Elias commanded him and watched him lay down in front of the steps.

"That is both scary and amazing," Eugene said as he watched it form into a harmless snow mound.

Adeline brought some logs from the forest and set them up in the snow.

"What are you doing with those," Elias asked her curiously.

"I'm making you some targets to practice on," Adeline explained to him. "Watch me."

Adeline formed some flames into her hands and then used her powers to light one of them on fire. Then she used her powers to make it dance and then it jumped from one log to the other.

"You know how I learned that," Adeline asked him with a smile.

"How?" Elias asked her.

"By coming to peace with my powers," Adeline said to him, "And now it's your turn."

"What do you want me to do?" Elias looked at her with curiosity.

"I want you to put the fires out," Adeline said to him and pointed to the fires.

"Ok," Elias said as he looked at the targets. Then he threw his hands out and the huge ice shards impaled the logs.

"Uh well he did put the fire out," Eugene winced and rubbed his neck at how he put them out.

"You can't trust fear," Adeline said as she melted down the ice shards and then put up some new logs, "Now this time, relax."

Elias looked at the logs and saw his hands were shaking again. He took a few ragged breaths to calm himself, unsuccessfully.

Rapunzel and Eugene backed off to give him a bit more space. Adeline came over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I can't," Elias looked down, "This is hard."

"But not impossible," Adeline pointed out and held up one of his arms, "Try with just one hand this time. If you use both, it's more powerful."

Elias tried to concentrate on the log and the fire got put out. This time because a bunch of snow landed on it.

"Ok that was good. Now just do that for the other three," Adeline said to him.

Elias looked at them and started building the snow in his hand until it shot out in a huge blast that destroyed the logs. Eugene pulled Rapunzel away as splinters went everywhere. Elias sighed in disappointment as he looked at the broken pieces all over the ground.

"Adeline I don't think this is working," Elias said as he sat down on a block of ice.

"You can't just give up yet," Rapunzel said to him, "I mean after all, neither Corona or Arendelle was built in a day."

"Yes, but it only took one for me to set off winter in the summer and doom everyone," Elias grimly said to her and put his head in his hands. Then he felt someone's warm embrace around him, "Huh? What are you doing?"

"It's called a hug and right now you need it more than anyone," Adeline said to him and felt him trying to push her off him.

"Please just let go of me," Elias insisted but felt her just tighten her grip on him.

"Shh shh, Elias it's ok," Adeline said as she continued hugging him, "You can't hurt me."

Elias felt the walls he had built around himself for years starting to break apart. The last time he ever felt any kind of warmth was from his parents. They had tried to embrace him when he was twelve but he pushed them away because he was afraid he would hurt them if they touched him. And here was this warm woman refusing to let go. He almost wanted to give in had it not been for the horses neigh in the distance.

"What was that?" Adeline asked as she heard the noise too.

Outside the palace, Hanna led a group of men to it. Since Aaron's horse returned riderless, she got worried. So she went to go look for Aaron and his group with some men from Arendelle and the two bodyguards for the Duchess of Weselton. She marveled at the ice palace.

"We're here for Prince Aaron," Hanna said to the men, "Be on your guard but no harm is to come to the King. And if his cousin is here with her boyfriend and her friend, no harm is to come to them either understand?"

The men all agree to her except for the Duchess' bodyguards. They looked at each other with a glint in their eyes. They had no intention of following her orders when they had their own orders from the Duchess to kill him. As Hanna came closer to the stairs, the snow guard, Marshmallow woke up and roared at them. Hanna gasped in shock at the monster in front of her and then the bodyguards got out their crossbows to fire at it. It blocked it's face as two arrows embedded themselves in his arm and then he grew ice claws, teeth and spikes on his hands in anger. He roared at them and then back handed them into a huge boulder. As Hanna tried to fight it with a sword, they shook the pain out of their heads and looked ahead. Elias had poked his head out to see what the noise was then slammed the door shut.

"The King," One of the bodyguards exclaimed and then got up, "Come on!"

They charged past the monster and up the stairs to the doors. They slammed their shoulders into it to open it.

Elias, in the meantime, had taken Adeline's hand and ran up the stairs with her.

"Up there," One of the body guards said to him and pointed to Elias running up the stairs.

"Come on," His partner said as he ran after him, "We got him!"

"Adeline, get behind me," Elias said as he ran into the living quarters and stood in front of Adeline.

"Go round," The first body guard ordered his partner and pointed to the side.

"Stay away," Elias ordered them and clinched his fist.

"Fire! Fire," The second bodyguard said as he cocked his crossbow with him, "Get him! Get him!"

"Drop your weapons!," Adeline ordered them and saw them aiming their crossbows at them. "I said drop them!"

She used her powers to make the weapons heat up so they had to drop them in pain. Then they charged at Elias to fight him bare handed. Elias blocked the first one and then punched him in the face. The second grabbed him from behind and Elias flipped him off. One of the bodyguards grabbed the crossbow again and fired at Adeline. Elias gasped and brought his hands up to trap the arrow in ice. Adeline then blasted at the other guard with fire while Elias used his ice. The two of them fought back to back to block the guards until Elias trapped one of them against the wall with ice spikes. One of them was really close to his neck.

"King Elias," Hanna exclaimed as she saw him pushing the ice at the bodyguards, "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Elias stopped using his powers and looked at her.

"The girl has powers like him," One of the bodyguards told Hanna.

Rapunzel and Eugene ran into the room and looked around. Then Hanna saw one of the bodyguards aiming his crossbow at Adeline. Hanna gasped and then pushed his arm up as he shot. Elias looked up and then ran and pulled Adeline out of the way as it fell. He yelled as he slipped on the ice and slid into the wall. His ears rang as he passed out. Adeline groaned as her head spun and she passed out next to him.

"Elias! Adeline," Rapunzel cried out to them and put her hand on them.

"I am so sorry about this," Hanna said and glared at the bodyguards, "I told you not to hurt him! We need him to stop this winter!"

"We had our orders, princess," One of the guards groaned as he managed to get out of the ice trap.

"Get those two up carefully, put them on horses and take them back to Arendelle," Hanna ordered the Arendelle men and then sighed, "And when we get there, put them in the dungeon."

"No you can't do that!" Eugene cried out to her.

"It's just a precaution," Hanna said to them, "I will let them out soon, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I thank Whirlpool24 of DeviantArt for helping me. The song is "I Stand" by Idina Menzel.**_

Hours later went by and Hanna's company had returned to Arendelle. Elias groaned as he blinked and woke up to a stone room with one tiny window high on the wall. On the other side was a big door. He noticed that a blanket was covering him as he sat up. Then he saw Adeline on the other side of the room. She was sleeping on the bed with a blanket covering her too. He got up to go to her only to be stopped by shackles. These particular shackles covered his hands and were bolted to the floor. He stepped over them to look out the window. He saw the whole fjord covered in ice and snow. Everywhere, things were covered in ice and snow.

"Oh, no. What have I done?" Elias asked himself in shock.

Hanna unlocked the door and came in with a lantern. She shivered as her breath appeared in front of her.

"Why did you bring us here?" Elias quietly demanded of her.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," Hanna said as she crossed her arms.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle," Elias insisted to her, "Get Aaron."

"Aaron has not returned," Hanna said to him and then looked at him desperately, "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please."

"Don't you see, I can't," Elias said in distraught, "You have to tell them to let me go."

"I will do what I can," Hanna said and gave a resigned look to him before shutting the door behind her and locking it.

Elias looked down and then saw ice forming over the shackles on his hands.

"She's lying," Adeline said to him, "I don't know what she's planning, but it can't be good."

"Never mind her, are you alright?" Elias asked her in concern.

"My head hurts a bit and I'm a bit dizzy but otherwise I'm alright," Adeline said as she sat up. Then she saw that her hands were covered in shackles the same as his.

"I'm so sorry Adeline," Elias apologized and then slumped down on the bed, "If it wasn't for me, you would be free."

"Elias, you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my life," Adeline smiled at him, "And I don't regret meeting you."

_When you ask me, who I am:_

_What is my vision? And do I have a plan?_

_Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say?_

_I hear the words in my head, but I push them away._

Then Elias reflected on how he met her. How she wasn't afraid of him.

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_

_I live for the perfect day._

_I love till it hurts like crazy,_

_I hope for a hero to save me._

_I stand for the strange and lonely,_

_I believe there's a better place._

_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_

_But I pray anyway._

Elias looked up at her to see she smiling warmly at him. She looked at the lantern Hanna left on the floor and used her powers to make the flame form images of them. How Elias ran away to protect his people and how Adeline rode on a horse of her own creation to see him.

_And I don't know_

_What tomorrow brings_

_The road less traveled_

_Will it set us free?_

_Cause we are taking it slow,_

_These tiny legacies._

_I don't try and change the world;_

_But what will you make of me?_

Elias watched the flames form how Adeline tried to help him before their capture.

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_

_I live for the perfect day._

_I love till it hurts like crazy,_

_I hope for a hero to save me._

_I stand for the strange and lonely,_

_I believe there's a better place._

_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_

_But I pray anyway._

The flames make the two of them with Adeline hugging Elias tenderly.

_With the slightest of breezes_

_We fall just like leaves_

_As the rain washes us from the ground_

_We forget who we are_

_We can't see in the dark_

_And we quickly get lost in the crowd_

Then the flames formed of how the two of them defended each other against the two bad men that tried to hurt them.

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_

_I live for the perfect day._

_I love till it hurts like crazy,_

_I hope for a hero to save me._

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_

_I live for the perfect day._

_I love till it hurts like crazy,_

_I hope for a hero to save me._

_I stand for the strange and lonely,_

_I believe there's a better place._

_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_

_But I pray anyway._

Finally the flames fly around to form a huge heart between the two of them before settling back into the lantern with a warm glow. Elias looked at her in the light and noticed how she seemed to glow just as bright as that flame. And for the first time in his life, he felt his heart beat faster.

XXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, Rapunzel and Eugene walked down the halls. Rapunzel sighed at the thought of her cousin and her best friend being a cell below.

"Eugene, he doesn't deserve that," Rapunzel said to him, "I'm going to get him out. I don't trust that Hanna."

"I know Blondie. There's something about her that I don't trust either," Eugene said to her, "It's in her eyes. Ok let's go."

Then they walked past a door and heard Aaron and Hanna in the room. They put their ears to the door to listen in.

"As thirteenth in line, I had no chance of having the crown. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere," Hanna said as she deviously smirked at Aaron and made her way to the fire place, "As the eldest, Elias was preferable but no one was getting anywhere with him. And then that woman appeared and captured his interest and stole that chance from me."

Aaron watched as she glared ahead of him. He shivered from the ice coursing through his body. But the tone in her voice was even colder than the weather outside.

"But you? You were so desperate for love, you proposed to me just like," Hanna chuckled darkly as she pitched up a pitcher and poured the water over the fire in the fireplace, "After we were married, I thought I would have to stage a little 'accident' for Elias."

"Hanna no," Aaron cried out as he struggled to get up to stop her and then fell on the floor.

"But then he doomed himself and that girl. And you were stupid enough to go after them," Hanna maliciously smiled at him as she kicked his hand off her, "All that's left is to kill them and I'll become the new ruler of Arendelle."

"You're no match for Elias or Adeline," Aaron glared at her.

"No. You're no match for them," Hanna said as she cupped his chin and then put her gloves back on, "I, on the other hand, am going to be the girl that saved Arendelle. Goodbye, Aaron."

"No!" Aaron cried out as he tried to crawl to the door, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh sweetheart. I already have," Hanna mocked him and then slammed and locked the door. When she turned around, she saw Rapunzel and Eugene standing there glaring at her.

"You monster!" Rapunzel cried out and then slammed her into the door, "You're just like Mother Gothel! Lying to people and using them for your own selfish gain!"

"Aaron's right. After we lock you up princess, we're gonna go tell the dignitaries and everyone else what you've done," Eugene said as he grabbed her and started pushing her down the hall, "And there's nothing you can do about it! You're done."

"Oh I don't think so," Hanna cackled and then wind swirled around her. It then lifted her up and she dropped down knocking Rapunzel and Eugene over. She brought her hands up and then used it to make two whirlwinds around them. She blew open one door and threw Rapunzel and Eugene in there, "I can't kill you because that would be suspicious, so you'll just have to stay here until I order the guards to banish you back to Corona. Oh and don't even think about escaping."

Hanna held up Eugene's lockpick she had taken from him when he grabbed her. And then she locked the door as he ran to stop her. She pocketed the lockpick and then got into character of the grieving girlfriend. She let her face fall and even made some tears appear down her cheeks as she walked closer and closer to the meeting room where the dignitaries and the Duchess of Weselton are.

"It's getting colder by the second. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death," Duchess of Wesleton complained as she rubbed her arms to warm herself up and saw Princess Hanna coming in upset, "Princess Hanna?"

"I have terrible news," Hanna cried as she looked at them, "Prince Aaron is dead."

"What?!" The French Dignitary exclaimed.

"No," The Italian Dignitary denied.

"That can't be," The Polish Dignitary said in disbelief.

"What happened?" The German Dignitary asked in concern.

"He was killed by King Elais," Hanna wiped her eyes as she told them, "He was frozen by his powers."

"No, his own brother," the Duchess of Wesleton gasped in horror.

"And there's more," Hanna sobbed to them, "He had burn marks too from that girl, Adeline. She has powers too, but with fire. He never stood a chance! At least we got to say our marriage vows before he died in my arms."

"I knew there was something wrong with that girl," the Duchess of Wesleton scowled and said, "And there's no doubt now. King Elias is a monster and we are all in danger. That girl could set fire to the town and then none of us will be safe from that storm out there!"

"Princess Hanna," The Italian dignitary said to her, "Arendelle looks to you."

"It is with a heavy heart that I accuse King Elias of Arendelle and Adeline of Corona of treason," Hanna spoke with a broken voice, "And sentence them to death."

As the other dignitaries nod to her grimly, the French and the German dignitaries look at each other and then shake their heads. Her story didn't sit right with them. And the fact she was going to execute them without even giving them a trial.

Meanwhile below Elias is worried about Aaron. He pulled on his shackles as Adeline did the same. She couldn't stand being in there anymore.

"Adeline, look," Elias pointed up at her and saw ice forming on the wall, "The ice is coming through the walls. And if I know my ice, it's gonna expand and that will give us a chance to escape!"

"Which means we need to get out of these shackles," Adeline said as she pulled more and heard men coming down the hall.

"Hurry Up! He's dangerous. Move quickly," Hanna said on the other side.

"Be careful, your highness," One of the guards said and tried to unlock the door, "It won't open!"

"It's frozen shut," Another guard exclaimed and rammed into the door.

Elias looked at his shackles and made the ice come between the slates. At the same time, Adeline heated up hers until they glowed bright red and steam escaped from them. As the guards busted in, they saw a huge hole in the side of the wall. Hanna came forward and then growled at the sight of one set of shackles busted open in ice and another set melted on the ground.

Upstairs, Olaf wandered around the castle and then heard some pounding. He tried to open the doors but they wouldn't open. So took off his carrot nose and used it to pick the lock.

"Olaf," Rapunzel exclaimed and hugged him, "Oh thank you. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," He said and then looked around, "Hey, where's Aaron?"

"Aaron! We need to help him," Eugene exclaimed and then ran down the hall to the library. "Quick give me your nose."

Olaf handed him the carrot and Eugene used it to open the doors. Aaron was curled up by the door and weakly looked up.

"Help," Aaron said as he reached up for them.

"Aaron! Oh no," Olaf said and then saw the fire was out. He removed the old soaked wood and put on some dry fresh wood. After putting his arm back on, he lit a match and made the fire. "Oh!"

"Olaf," Aaron weakly looked over and saw him by the fireplace with a new fire blazing, "Olaf, get away from there!"

"Whoa! So this is heat. I love it," Olaf said in awe as he brought his hand close to the fire and then waved his hand when it caught fire. "Ooh! But don't touch it! So, where's Hanna? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about her," Aaron said as Rapunzel and Eugene helped him over to the fire, "It wasn't true love."

"But we ran all the way here," Olaf said in disbelief.

"I should've listened to you two, " Aaron lamented as he looked at Rapunzel and Eugene, "You were right and so was my brother. How could I've been so stupid and blind?"

"Hanna locked us in a room so we couldn't come help you," Rapunzel said to Aaron, "And there's more. She had wind powers!"

"What? How?" Aaron asked her in shock.

"We don't know but I don't think she was born with them like your brother or Adeline," Eugene said to him, "She must have been cursed with them."

"Perhaps she found something she thought would make her rise to power," Rapunzel said to them, "And all it did was make her rise into the sky."

"I don't know. She didn't tell me that about her," Aaron shivered and then looked at Olaf, "Olaf you can't stay in there. You'll melt."

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you," Olaf stubbornly said to him and sat himself down beside him, "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is," Aaron lamented as he held his arms by his chest.

"That's okay, I do," Olaf cheerfully said to him and then stood up to adjust the cloak around his shoulder, "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like, you know, how Kristen brought you back here to Hanna and left you forever.

"Kristen loves me?" Aaron asked him in surprise.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf asked in surprise and then pushed his carrot nose back into place as his face started melting.

"Olaf, you're melting," Aaron exclaimed to him in concern.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf warmly said to him. Then the side of his mouth went limp and he held his face up, "Just maybe not right this second!"

Then the window busted up and blew ice cold air in the library. Aaron shivered even more from the blast as Rapunzel curled into Eugene for warmth by the fire.

"Don't worry, I've got it!, " Olaf assured them and toddled over to the window to close it back, "We're going to get through...Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something."

"What's up now?" Eugene shivered as he watched Olaf bite off an icicle and used it as a telescope.

"It's Kristen and Sven! They're coming back this way," Olaf shouted in excitement.

"They...they are?" Aaron asked in surprise as he picked his head up.

"Wow, she's really moving fast," Olaf said as he watched her, "I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristen doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

"Help me up, Olaf. Please," Aaron asked him and started to stand up.

"No, no, no, no, no," Olaf insisted and then rolled across the couch to get to him. He started to push him back down to sit, "You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristen," Aaron insisted to him.

"Why?" Olaf asked innocently. Then he saw Aaron giving him a look and it clicked in his head, "Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a brave, pundant reindeer queen! Come on!"

Then the four of them gasped in horror as ice started forming in the ceiling of the library. Aaron quickly struggled to get to his feet and Olaf took his hand to lead him out of the library.

"Look out!" Olaf shouted as the ice formed behind them.

As they ran down the hall, the ice formed at the end of it blocking it off.

"Uh...back this way," Olaf cried out and led Aaron back the other way. As they ran, the ice formed at the other end of the hall, "We're trapped!"

The four of them look around in worry as the ice encased them there. Outside on the fjords, Elias and Adeline ran through the blizzard. Elias looked around to get his bearing and then took Adeline hand. She clung to him as they ran ahead. Back at the castle, Eugene, Aaron and Olaf rammed into the window and managed to get open. They looked down and saw the tops of the castle was covered in snow mounds.

"Slide, Aaron!" Olaf shouted to him.

Aaron shouted as he jumped down and then slid down the mounds like on a mountain. Olaf rolled down after him followed by Rapunzel and Eugene. He spit out some of the snow that got in his mouth when he landed on the ground. Rapunzel shook her head to get the snow out of her hair.

"We made it," Olaf said in a muffled voice as his whole body looked like a boulder. Then he shook his body to get the extra snow off him, "Go go go go!"

"Aaron, you get to Kristen! We'll find Elias and warn him about Hanna," Rapunzel said to him and then pat his back.

Aaron nodded and then struggled to go find her. It wasn't easy as he felt himself getting colder and colder by the second. His once auburn hair was now as white as the snow and ice howling around.

Elias and Adeline struggled through the storm. The wind blew in their faces and snow swirled around them. Then they saw a figure in the snow. At first it looked like Aaron but then it morphed into Hanna. Elias gasped and pulled Adeline with him to go the other way.

"Elias," Hanna called to him as she squinted to keep the ice from her face, "You can't run from this!"

"Just take care of my brother," Elias insisted to her and pulled Adeline with him to leave.

"Your brother? He returned from the mountain weak and cold," Hanna cried to him, "He said that you froze his heart!"

"No," Elias gasped in horror from the news. She had to be lying.

"I tried to save him, but it was too late," Hanna shouted over the wind and looked distraught, "His skin was ice, his hair turned white. Your brother is dead...because of you."

"No," Elias said in shock and then dropped to his knees. He closed his eyes and all around him the weather just stopped. The snow flakes stopped in mid air and the wind cut off. Much to the surprise of all the dignitaries as they had come outside when they learned the king had escaped with his friend.

Aaron shivered as he looked at his hands. They were as white as snow around him along with the rest of his body. Rapunzel shivered and then saw Adeline and Elias on the fjord with Hanna. She was walking towards them and then ran to them.

"Elias, don't believe her," Rapunzel shouted and slipped and ran on the ice with Eugene, "Whatever she told you it's not true!"

"My brother isn't dead?" Elias looked up at them and then turned to her, "What are you trying to pull?"

"She's trying to get your throne," Eugene said to him, "We heard her gloating to Aaron as he was freezing to death in the library that she wanted to marry you because she's thirteenth in line for her own crown. But you never showed any interest with anyone but Adeline. So she set her sights on your brother!"

"And then she said she was going to stage an 'accident' for you once they were married," Rapunzel shouted and pointed at her, "And when you set this off this winter she figured the weather would kill you and Aaron because he went after you like a good brother. And now she's planning to kill you both."

"Oh that's ridiculous," Hanna chuckled and crossed her arms, "The weather must be affecting your brain."

"Or maybe it was that blow you gave us, wind lady," Eugene said to her and saw her face fall with satisfaction.

"What?" Elias asked them and glared at Hanna.

"She's got powers too but they're like wind powers," Rapunzel said to him, "She used them on us when we were going to tell everyone what she was up to and then she blew us into a room and locked the door so we couldn't tell anyone."

"Bravo. Fine it's true," Hanna spitefully said to them, "And unlike you two, I was cursed to be this way! I was walking around my own kingdom trying to find a way I could rule. So I did some research in our library and I found a scroll saying that there was a spring that whoever drank from it would rise to power. I set out for this spring with the map it had and I found it. I did as the scroll said and drank from it. But it didn't grant me what I wanted. Instead, I felt my body grow lighter than air and wind swirled around me like a hurricane. At first I hated my power. But now, I think I can live with this."

"How dare you call yourself a princess," Adeline coldly said to her. "What did you do with Aaron?"

"And how dare you ruin my plans, you salamander," Hanna shrieked at her in hate.

Hanna let the wind swirl around her as Adeline's own powers fired up. Hanna at first started to just blow them out and push her back with blasts. And then Adeline made her flame bigger. Hanna tried to blow them out but Adeline just kept coming at her.

"How are you doing that?" Hanna shrieked and took a deep breath to blow at her from her mouth.

"You don't know much about fire do you?" Hanna said as she made them even bigger, "The more air you blow, the bigger it gets!"

Then she clapped her hands in front of her and blasted her up into the sky. Hanna glared at her with pure hatred as the wind swirled around her to keep her from falling. Rapunzel and Eugene tried to stay by Elias but the force from the wind swept them along the frozen fjord. Elias brought his hand up and an ice wall appeared in front of them to give them a shield by the frozen door of a ship's cabin.

"Adeline was right. I'm not a monster," Elias said to himself and glared at her, "You are!"

"I knew you were no good the moment I met you!" The French Dignitary shouted at her.

"That's right! King Elias is no traitor! You are!" The German Dignitary shouted at her.

The rest of the dignitaries followed their examples and shouted at her with waved fists.

"SHUT UP!" Hanna bellowed at them, "I am the QUEEN! And you will bow to me!"

Then the force of her wind caused the broken parts of the ships trapped in the ice to swirl around her. She waved her hand and tried to hit Adeline with the debris and Elias. Aaron in the meantime had made his way onto the fjord and tried to fight off the swirling winds while shivering. His hands were pure white as was his face and the rest of his body. He couldn't feel any kind of warm as his condition got worse and worse. Kristen looked around and spotted him on the ice. She tried her best to run to him and he to her. Then he heard Hanna shrieking and saw the battle taking place with his brother, his former fiancee and his new friend.

"Elias," Aaron said as he saw Hanna trying to crush him with planks. He looked at Kristen a moment and then gave her a sympathetic look before running towards the battle.

Elias grunted as he tripped and landed on his stomach. Hanna smiled with a crazy look in her eye as she grabbed his sword that had fallen and was about to slash him.

"NO!" Aaron shouted out as he shielded Elias as the rest of his body froze over.

The sword froze as it got to his hand and then shattered into pieces. The force of it blasted Hanna back into and knocked her out. Aaron exhausted his last breath as his body looked like an ice sculpture.

"AARON!" Elias screamed as he got up and looked at him, "Oh Aaron! No no please no. Please come on. Give me a sign. You have to be ok. You have to!"

He felt his face to feel any kind of warmth to show he was alive. When he felt nothing but cold the walls just crumbled to dust. Elias couldn't stop the tears falling from his face as he hugged his brother. All these years of trying to protect him and he ended up being the one to protect. He openly sobbed as he fell to the ground lamenting his brother.

"Aaron," Olaf tried to talk to him but then saw nothing coming from him.

Rapunzel gasped at the statue and started crying into Eugene's chest. Kristen buried her face into Sven's shoulder to hide her tears. The dignitaries sadly looked on as they heard Elias's cries from there. Then at his chest, Aaron's heart started beating again. As it did, ice around it started to dissolve. Olaf was the first to notice and gasped in delight. Eugene tapped Rapunzel's shoulder for her to look. When she did, she saw his clothes slowly beginning to defrost. Sven nudged Kristin to look as well and saw Aaron starting to move. She laughed a bit in delight.

"Aaron?" Elias asked as he got up and saw his brother defrosting the rest of the way before his eyes, "Aaron!"

Then he quickly hugged him close to him. Aaron shivered a bit and smiled as he returned the hug from his brother.

"You sacrificed yourself for me," Elias asked him as he held him out.

"You're my brother," Aaron warmly said and held his shoulder, "I love you."

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," Olaf gasped in delight.

"Love will thaw, " Elias repeated and then smiled for the first time in a long time, "Of course."

"Elias?" Aaron asked in confusion.

"Love." Elias said as he spread his arm out.

Then around them the ice and snow started to rise into the sky. Sven smiled in delight at the snow flakes and tried to lick them up as they rose. Aaron gasped as he watched his brother work. Rapunzel and Eugene looked around them and saw they were all standing on the deck of a huge ship. All around Arendelle clumps of snow and ice rose into the sky like magic. The frozen fjord defrosted and the ships that weren't damaged floated in the water. The people felt the warmth returning and came outside to see their king is thawing out the weather. Elias felt the love in his heart swirl as he thought of the love for his brother, his long lost cousin, his people and...for Adeline. He smiled as all the ice and snow all formed into a giant snowflake in the sky and then dispersed.

"I knew you could do it," Aaron said with a smirk and playfully elbowed him.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life," Olaf said to them and then slowly started to melt into a puddle, "And possibly the last."

"Oh Olaf! Hang on little guy, " Elias chuckled and then used his powers to form Olaf back with a tiny cloud above his head.

"My own personal flurry," Olaf exclaimed in delight at the small snow fall and chuckled with his hands in front of him adorably.

Hanna groaned as she woke up and rubbed her head. Kristen glared at her and started to march at her. Aaron put his arm up to block her and Eugene held back Rapunzel while trying to keep his own composure. Aaron put his hands up to placate them and then calmly walked up to her.

"Aaron?" Hanna said in disbelief as the last time she saw him was in the library freezing to death, "But he froze your heart!"

"The only one with a frozen heart around here is you," Aaron coldly said to her and then balled up his fist.

Normally he would never hit a lady. But she was no lady! So he reared back his fist and punched her right in the face. Hanna yelped in pain and screamed as she fell back on the deck holding her face. The dignitaries all cheered for Prince Aaron and applauded him for hitting the evil woman. Then the cabin door burst open and an older woman showed up panting.

"Hanna!" She exclaimed and then looked around at the group. They pointed to the side and she looked over to see her holding her nose bleeding, "Ah ha, I finally found you!"

"Uh excuse me, who are you?" Elias asked her in confusion.

"I am Princess Laura Westergaard of the Southern Isles," The woman said to them, "Don't believe a thing this sister of mine says."

"But what are you doing here?" Aaron asked in confusion.

"As first born to the crown, I was supposed to be here for your coronation, King Elias," Princess Laura said and bow to him in respect and then glared at Hanna, "But this one got powers before I left and then locked me in my room here on the ship."

"Princess Laura. May I ask you something?" Adeline asked her and then whispered in her ear.

"Normally I wouldn't. But in this case, go ahead," Laura said as she crossed her arms and stood back.

Hanna looked at Adeline in fear and then screamed Adeline burned the top of her head. All the hair from her forehead to her eyes was burned right off. She cried in pain as she held the top of her head.

"Now you're every bit as ugly outside and you are inside," Adeline said to her with satisfaction.

Hanna growled and then charged at her. Eugene grabbed her and then tied her up with some rope. Then got hit by her wind power in the face.

"We need to remove these powers of hers! She's too dangerous like this," Eugene cried out.

"I know of a guy," Kristen said as she smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I thank Whirlpool24 of DeviantArt for helping me.**_

Hanna shouted in protest as they managed to gag her and tie her up even better with Elias using his powers to freeze the ropes in place. They found another sled for Sven to pull and put her in the back of it. Elias, Aaron, Adeline and Laura rode with Kristen back to the trolls. Elias looked around at the scenery thinking about the last time he was near this area. Back after his accident with Aaron and he rode on his father's horse with him while Aaron was held on the other horse by their mother. He saw the steam vents as they came into view and Sven slowed down.

"Hello everyone. We're back," Kristen called out to the clearing.

After she spoke, several rocks rolled past Elias, Aaron, Adeline and Hanna. Hanna muffled and shrieked as one rolled between her legs and tried to make a break for it. Elias shot some ice on the ground and made her slip. Hanna grunted in pain as she rolled over and glared daggers at him.

"Kristen's back." One female troll exclaimed excitedly to the group.

"And look, she brought that man back. And he's looking a lot better," A male troll said and pointed to Aaron who waved to them.

"Yes he's fine now but we need to talk to Grand Pabbie. Where is he?" Kristin asked them.

"I am here," Grand Pabbie said to him and walked forward, "Hello Elias, Aaron. It pleases my heart to see you both well now."

"Thank you sir," Elias said as he smiled at his brother and then looked back at him, "But we're here on another matter. Her."

Grand Pabbie looked past them to see Kristen and Adeline dragging Hanna forward. She kicked up wind at them and shrieked like a mad woman. Grand Pabbie looked at her in surprise and sighed.

"Oh yes, I thought I felt another magic in this land," Grand Pabbie grimly said as he waddled forward.

He put his hands on her now burnt head and brought up her history for them all to see. He saw the moment she drank from the spring and then pulled that image out. One troll brought a blue crystal over to him and the magic went right into it. He sighed from the work and nodded to Elias. He, in turn, untied the gag from her mouth. She yelled and then just blew normally in his face. He stood up and walked away from her. She looked around in confusion and tried to flex her fingers to bring a whirlwind, but nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?!" Hanna screamed at the Grand Pabbie as he put the crystal in a box.

"I removed the curse that gave you your powers," He calmly explained, "And made it so the spring won't work for you ever again."

"What?! How dare you!" Hanna shrieked at him and tried to get loose from her ropes.

"And there's more," Laura said to her, "Now that I know where it is, I'm going to have that spring blocked off so no one else will ever use it again."

"Oh that's just like you! Any time I like anything, you take it from me," Hanna spat at her.

"And another thing, I'm going to have mother and father strip you of your royal status," Laura said as she pointed at her in the face like a child, "You will still live at the palace but you will move to the servants quarters and work as a stable girl instead."

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Hanna screamed and cried, "Please sister, don't do that to me!"

"Maybe having some real work will put things in perspective for you," Laura said as she stood tall and pulled Hanna up, "Now get in that sled and I don't want to hear one more word out of you!"

Hanna sobbed at her whole situation as she did as Laura said. Laura looked at Grand Pabbie and bowed to him in respect. Then she walked back to the sled to sit down.

"I am pleased to see that you have found a way to control your powers Elias," Grand Pabbie said to him and looked at the two brothers, "And that you have found love where you needed it. In more ways than one."

"Yes...I have," Elias proudly said as he side-hugged Aaron and looked at Adeline by Kristen, "Oh and by the way, little brother?"

"Yeah?" Aaron asked him.

"Please tell me you didn't propose to that girl too," Elias begged him as he pointed to Kristen.

"Ha ha ha ha no no no," Aaron chuckled and shook his head, "No no no no! No, I learned my lesson. But I wouldn't mind if she was my girlfriend."

"You keep up the charm and she will be," A female troll said to him and nudged him in the leg, "Like we told you. She's a fixer upper and has a few bugs. But she's one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet."

"And that flame girl would be a good queen some day," A male troll suggested to Elias and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok I think we're done here," Kristin said as she started blushing red and pushed Aaron to the sled, "Come on let's go!"

XXXXXXXXX

With the fjord now thawed out, the ships and boats began returning home. Hanna was thrown into one of the ship's cells. As she landed, a bucket landed on her head. But due to Elias' kind nature, he used his ice powers to heal most of the damages. She grunted as she threw the bucket off and saw the captain lock her in.

"I'll return my sister back home," Laura told Kai and walked ahead with him.

"Arendelle thanks you, princess," Kai said in respect and bowed to her.

"I'm also very sorry for what happened here. Maybe if my sisters and I had been better siblings to her, she wouldn't have turned out this way," Laura lamented.

"It's been my experience, princess that sometimes there's one bad seed born into a family," Kai sympathetically said to her.

"It's not just that. What about our kingdom? We rely on trade from others to flourish," Laura sadly said as she covered her eyes in shame, "This behavior will make them shun us."

"Actually I have a notice from the king," Kai said and gave it to her.

"The King of Arendelle would like to extend his hand in friendship and offer a trading route with the Southern Isles. Provided that Hanna never returns here and we never see her again." Laura read in surprise and laughed, "Yes! Yes of course! We would be honored! You can tell him I will most definitely bring this to my father so they can work this out."

"This is unacceptable! I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized," Duchess of Weselton complained and then fake groaned, "Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?" No one was buying it. "I demand to see the King!"

"Oh, I have a message from the King," Kai smirked as he brought out another scroll and read it, "'Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown.'"

"Weselton! It's Weselton," Duchess of Weselton cried out in anguish at losing her best partner and for getting their name wrong.

The Arendelle guards pulled her onto the ship and pushed her bodyguards along with her.

"Come on! Come on, " Aaron excitedly said to Kristin as he led her through the streets with a blind fold on.

"Ok ok ow," Kristin exclaimed as she ran into a pole, "Pole."

"Sorry," Aaron apologized and then brought her to the square, "Ok now you can look."

Aaron saw she still had the blindfold on and took it off for her. She gasped at the sight before her. A brand new and bigger sled with snowflakes on it. Sven strutted over and ran his hoof on the side like a game show hostess.

"I owed you a sled," Aaron said to her.

"Are you serious," Kristin said in disbelief at the most beautiful sled she had ever seen in her life.

"Yes! And it's the latest model," Aaron smirked and crossed his arms.

"What?! No no no no Aaron I can't accept this," Kristin tried to say to him.

"You have to," Aaron firmly said to her and pointed, "No refunds, no exchanges. King's orders. He's made you the official Ice Master and Harvester of Arendelle,"

"What?" Kristin asked him as she noticed Sven had the King's new seal, a snowflake, on his harness, "That's not a real thing."

"Oh sure it is. And it's got cup holders," Aaron excitedly said to her and then looked at her nervously, "Do...you like it?"

"'Like it?! I LOVE IT," Kristin squealed in excitement and then hugged him tightly.

Aaron laughed in delight as he hugged her back and then spun her in the air.

"I could kiss you," Kristin excitedly said and then blushed and stammered as she got down, "I mean I would like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

"We may," Aaron said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek at first and then brought her close to kiss her on the lips.

"Summer," Olaf excitedly shouted and then spotted some flowers, "Ooh. Hello."

He smelled them and sighs in content. Then he sniffled and sneezed his nose right off. It landed in Sven's mouth and he swallowed it. Olaf gasped in shock and then sadly whined. Sven came over and stuck his nose back in its place. Olaf laughed in delight and then hugged Sven. Sven snuggled him and licked up some of the snow flakes falling from his little flurry cloud.

"Are you ready?" Elias asked the people of Arendelle.

They cheered in delight as he stamped his foot and made the whole royal courtyard into a skating rink. He used his powers to make the fountains into more attractive ice sculptures. And then he swirled his hands to form a big ball of magic and then launched it into the sky to make it lightly snow around the courtyard. The people all gasp in delight from the wonder of their king's magic. They all put on their ice skates and started having fun skating around the place. Some kept it simple and others did some fancier tricks. Rapunzel laughed in delight as she tried her hand at skating by putting on a pair of skates instead of going barefoot like normal. Eugene was a bit less enthusiastic about it but tried to skate anyway.

"Whoa," Aaron yelped as he slid into Elias and held onto him, "I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again," Elias told him and then used his power to make his shoes into ice skates.

"Wow they're great Elias, but you know I don't skate-," Aaron started to say after admiring them and felt Elias pull him.

"Come on, you can do it," Elias excitedly said and pulled him with him to start skating.

"Look out, reindeer coming through," Kristin cried out to people as Sven came sliding past them on the skating rink.

"I got it. I got it," Aaron said as he started skating and then started to slip forward, "Ooh! I don't got it! I don't got it!"

"Hey, guys," Olaf greeted them and then helped Aaron stand back up.

"That's it, Olaf," Elias said and held Aaron hands as he continued skating with him.

"Glide and pivot and glide and pivot," Olaf instructed him.

"I got it now," Aaron said as he let go of Elias to skate to Kristin.

Elias watched him and then noticed Adeline by herself. He skated to her and walked off to be alone with her.

"You're certainly doing a lot better now Elias," Adeline commented to him as she pointed out how happy the people of Arendelle are.

"I am, thanks to you, " Elias said to her and then cleared his throat, "And I know Rapunzel and Eugene are planning to stay a few days before going back to Corona. Are you going to...go back with them?"

"Well I don't know," Adeline said to him, "I mean I like Corona but I think I want to stay here a little longer. After all, there's still so much for you to learn."

"I know and I want you here," Elias said to her and took her hand, "With me."

"Ok. I think I should go tell Rapunzel and Eugene though," Adeline said as she started to walk that way and spotted them coming, "Rapunzel, Eugene, I have something to tell you."

"So do we," Rapunzel said to her then took a deep breath.

"I think I/you should stay here in Arendelle," Rapunzel and Adeline said at the same time and looked at each other.

"We would miss you firefly, but we can see that you're a lot happier here," Eugene explained to her, "And Elias needs you."

"Oh thank you for understanding," Adeline said and hugged them both, "And we'll keep in touch."

"Always. And we'll send you your things ok," Rapunzel said as she smiled at her and then hugged Elias, "We'll keep in touch?"

"Absolutely," Elias warmly said to her as he returned her hug this time, "And next time when it's your birthday, we'll make a special trip to see you."

"I know my parents will love to have you and Aaron visit us," Rapunzel grinned and then walked back down the hall with Eugene.

Elias watched them go off and then went the other way with Adeline. They made their way to the ballroom where they first met. Adeline looked around in amazement at how much bigger it was without a big crowd of people. Elias smiled at Adeline and then used his magic to make it lightly snow in there.

"Your brother was right," Adeline said, "This is amazing."

"You know, we never did get to dance at the party," Elias said and then bowed with his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

"As you wish, your majesty," Adeline curtsied to him and then put her hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

He smiled as he put his hand on her back and then started to waltz with her.

"I thought you said you don't dance," Adeline smiled as she followed his lead around the ballroom.

"I only said that because I didn't want to dance with that goofy Duchess," Elias said and then burst out laughing, "I don't know if you saw it but her wig? It was flopping around."

"I did! I tried not to burst out laughing," Adeline laughed as she continued dancing with him.

"I know, I've heard of waving hair. But never hair waving," Elias joked to her and laughed.

"That's funny. I didn't know you were funny," Adeline said and spun out to him and then back in, "I can tell moving here is going to be the best decision I've ever made."

"I'm glad you're staying," Elias said as he held her close and circled with his hand on hers, "I would have been lost without you."

"I know. And I'm happy to help you Elias," Adeline said as she looked at him tenderly.

Elias noticed the glow about her and came closer to her. She came closer to him and then brushed his hair out of his face a moment. He cupped her cheek a moment and the two broke the distance between them with a kiss. Around them the glow from her fire powers and then cool light from his ice power combined in a beautiful swirl. As they looked at each with love, they knew that they made have opposite powers but together they could face anything that would come their way in the future.

_**Thanks to those reading this. Be on the lookout for Frozen Fever.**_


End file.
